


Счастливые монетки

by fytbolistka, IamShadow21, leosapiens, WTFHawkeye2018



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Budapest, Deaf Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Temporary Character Death, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFHawkeye2018/pseuds/WTFHawkeye2018
Summary: В официальном деле, заведенном в Щ.И.Т. на Клинта Бартона, есть дополнительный бланк с набором букв и цифр, обозначающих сверхчеловеческую способность. На нем две пометки. Первая — «Заявленная агентом способность (непроверенная)». Вторая — «Боевая / полевая применимость: Да / Нет».Отмечено «Нет».





	Счастливые монетки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucky Pennies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311790) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21). 



В официальном деле, заведенном в Щ.И.Т. на Клинта Бартона, есть дополнительный бланк с набором букв и цифр, обозначающих сверхчеловеческую способность. На нем две пометки. Первая — «Заявленная агентом способность (непроверенная)». Вторая — «Боевая / полевая применимость: Да / Нет».   
Отмечено «Нет».  
  
Далее следует еще один письменный раздел, в котором целые куски тщательно вымараны чьей-то твердой рукой с несмываемым маркером. Но целеустремленный человек с навыками архивной работы все же смог бы извлечь из отцензурированных строчек следующие слова.   
  
«...может быть подлинной способностью (маловероятно)». «...может быть суеверием или мошенническим утверждением (весьма вероятно: объект вышел из цирковой среды)». «... может быть признаком психического дисбаланса, рекомендуется полная психиатрическая проверка».   
  
Инициалы под надписью довольно неразборчивы. Но тщательное сравнение с почерком в других отчетах из архивов Щ.И.Т.а того же времени позволяет предположить, что автором примечаний является бывший агент Гэри Невинс.  
Ныне покойный.  
  
***  
  
Фил Коулсон поднимает глаза, когда тяжелая папка падает на его стол. Она потрепана, запятнана и щетинится крошечными флуоресцентными наклейками, как дикобраз, собравшийся на дискотеку.   
  
Он откидывает картонную обложку кончиком пальца.  
  
— Бартон?  
— Ему нужна уверенная рука, бдительный глаз и нулевая терпимость к его глупостям. За пять месяцев он сменил трех кураторов.   
  
Фил внимательно изучает выражение лица Фьюри.   
— У него последний шанс, — заключает он.  
— Последний раз это была не его вина, а наш прокол с начала и до конца. Но он нам больше не доверяет. Еще одна такая операция, как в Марокко, и его и след простынет. Честно говоря, я бы не стал его за это винить, — говорит Фьюри.   
— Он нам нужен, Коулсон, и я знаю, что вы сможете удержать его от побега.  
  
Фил вздыхает, потирая пальцами висок.   
— Я сделаю все возможное.  
  
***   
  
  
Фил читает файл Бартона от начала до конца и мысленно готовится к встрече с грубияном и хвастуном, не умеющим подчиняться приказам. По меньшей мере двое из предыдущих кураторов Бартона с негодованием описывали его «раздутое чувство собственной важности». Один из них даже подал официальную жалобу с требованием наказать Бартона за то, что он описал как «постоянное и оскорбительное игнорирование указаний командования». Однако Фил не придает этому большого значения, учитывая, что именно покойный и никем особо не оплакиваемый агент Невинс был виновен в том, как быстро операция в Марокко провалилась ко всем чертям.  
  
Бартон, которого он встречает вместо этого, — отличный тактик с потрясающим интеллектом и способностью перепланировать миссию «на лету», когда неточная информация или скверное планирование превращают само слово «подготовка» в издевательскую шутку. Избирательное неподчинение Бартона — это полезная способность, но немногие кураторы могут стерпеть ее, не испытывая мук самолюбия. Фил — один из этих немногих, и он знает что Фьюри учел это, прежде чем подкинуть ему Бартона на порог.  
  
Бланк «сверхчеловеческой способности» с его кратким, предвзятым комментарием и отсутствием фактической информации вызывает у Фила повышенный интерес. Он знает, что это не феноменальная меткость Бартона. Она выглядит странно, но несмотря на это, у проверочной автоматики не возникло никаких сомнений.   
Это и не удивительно острое зрение Бартона, которое, определенно, влияет на его меткость, но находится в пределах задокументированных способностей обычного человека. Это не его развитое шестое чувство, которое позволяет Бартону предсказать, когда все будет очень и очень плохо: интуицию могут объяснить годы опыта и снайперский взгляд на причинно-следственные связи.   
  
Это должно быть что-то крошечное, что-то безобидное. Что-то невероятно тривиальное — настолько, что ни один из бывших кураторов Бартона не удосужился даже описать это в документах должным образом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы подумать, как использовать. Фил полагает, что он мог бы просто спросить, но Бартон сдержан и подозрителен. Еще одно плохое решение может заставить его и вовсе покинуть Щ.И.Т. Фил не думает, что они на той стадии отношений, когда он может небрежно поинтересоваться тем, чем Бартон вряд ли охотно поделится. Фил оставляет этот факт в покое.   
  
Бартон только-только начинает здороваться с Филом без напряжения в голосе, когда их отправляют в Гонконг посреди ночи. Это поисковая миссия с едва намеченным планом и высоким количеством погибших, но они возвращают пропавшего агента живым. Фил дает Бартону достаточно свободы, чтобы позволить ему проявить себя, но при этом постоянно держит наготове группу поддержки, пока работа не выполнена, и пока Бартон сам не решает, что помощь ему не нужна. Фил хвалит Бартона скупо, но искренне, и тот улыбается — впервые с тех пор, как их представили друг другу. Подозрительность ненадолго покидает его взгляд, и вокруг глаз и рта обнаруживаются морщинки, намекающие на то, что когда-то он много улыбался. Улыбка ему идет, решает Фил.  
  
Через день после того как они возвращаются в Штаты, Фил находит на своем столе конверт, свернутый из бумаги для принтера. Внутри — потертая жизнью монетка в один пенни, потускневшая и полустершаяся от времени.  
  
«Берегите это» — написано на внутренней части конверта, расхлябанным почерком Бартона. Фил узнает его по отчету о прошедшей миссии.   
  
Фил сам не знает почему, но пенни оказывается в верхнем ящике его стола, в компании стирательной резинки и скрепок. Он хмурится на загадочную записку, но более важные дела требуют его внимания с утра, и к обеду он уже забывает о ней.  
  
***  
  
Фил и Бартон отлично работают вместе. Настолько отлично, что Фил знает: о них говорят в коридорах. После Гонконга происходит безумнейшая операция в Беларуси. Она приносит им обоим официальное объявление благодарности. Потом Каракас, Сан-Паоло, Мадрид. Каждый раз они успешно выполняют свою работу. Походка Бартона становится бодрее, а позабытая улыбка появляется на его лице все чаще. Фил улыбается ему в ответ, почти всегда, кроме ситуаций, в которых Бартон за что-нибудь в опале. А это периодически случается. Массовый обстрел новобранцев, собравшихся в столовой, безопасными учебными стрелами, не такая уж плохая идея — они должны научиться все время быть начеку. Но Фил все равно сурово хмурится и запирает Бартона на пару дней на базе.   
  
— Это все? — недоверчиво спрашивает Бартон.  
  
— Если у вас в наличии еще грехи в которых вы хотели бы признаться, у ЩИТа есть мультиконфессиональная часовня и богатый выбор религиозных консультантов на девятом этаже, — ровным тоном отвечает Фил. Это не ложь. Если Бартон действительно решит туда сходить, он скорее всего найдет их, всех вместе, бессовестно обманывающими друг друга во время игры в карты, и ругающимися по этому поводу. Как раз за это Фил всегда и любил отдел Рясы и Распятия. Они ровно на том уровне светскости, который заслуживает одобрения директора.   
  
— Вас это не беспокоит? — осторожно спрашивает Бартон.   
  
— О, меня беспокоит, — отвечает Фил.   
— Видите? — спрашивает он, приподнимая толстую пачку бланков.   
— Я должен заполнить все это в тройном экземпляре из-за вашей выходки. Здесь отчет об инциденте. Дисциплинарный отчет. Отчет о нарушении безопасности и отчет о ревизии. Заявление на выплату медстраховки той девушке, что поскользнулась в начавшейся панике на пролитой на пол содовой и сломала запястье. Это я тоже должен подписать, — перечисляет Фил, припечатывая к столу перед Бартоном бланк за бланком.  
  
— Плюс я должен теперь общаться с каждым недовольным засранцем, который придет в мой офис поныть о том, что столовая на нижнем этаже закрыта на ремонт и уборку, и о том, как теперь они должны идти в верхнюю столовую и там ждать в очереди. И о том, как они ненавидят бардак на верхнем этаже, и что там невкусный пирог, и они теряют десять минут в день, поднимаясь туда. Это, — Фил собирает бланки со стола и трясет ими в воздухе, — займет мой день вплоть до позднего вечера, потому что мне сегодня еще нужно заполнить бланки на закупки для Уганды.  
  
Бартон даже выглядит виноватым. Фил не уверен, чего от него можно ожидать, но уж точно не ждет того, что он в конце концов говорит.  
  
— Я могу помочь?   
  
Определенно, лишь возраст и опыт удерживают Фила от того, чтобы уронить челюсть на пол. Вместо этого он просто вытаскивает из стопки отчет о нарушении безопасности и отчет о ревизии и показывает на пустую страницу.   
— Что вы натворили, как вы это сделали. И на другой стороне — что нам нужно сделать чтобы вы не смогли это повторить, — сообщает Фил, протягивая Бартону ручку. — Разборчиво, пожалуйста, а то я заставлю вас это переписать. Я не собираюсь проводить свой вечер, расшифровывая иероглифы вперемешку с каракулями.   
  
— Да, сэр, — соглашается Бартон. Он берет толстую книгу с полки Фила, чтобы писать на твердом, садится в дальнем углу, спиной к стене, подтянув колени, и начинает писать.  
  
Фил наблюдает за ним пару минут, прежде чем углубиться в собственные бумаги. К моменту, когда часы показывают восемь, Бартон заполняет аккуратным печатным почерком все выданные ему формы, и еще три бланка закупок для Уганды. Каждый раз, когда он заканчивает лист, он аккуратно кладет его на стол Фила, и Фил выдает ему еще один, не сказав ни слова, кроме необходимых инструкций. Фил тщательно перечитывает бланки Бартона, свои собственные бланки, и подписывает их все, один за другим.   
  
— Вам нравится индийская еда? — спрашивает Фил.   
Бартон замирает на мгновение. Он настолько неподвижен, что Фил даже не уверен, что он дышит. Полная противоположность тому, как люди вздрагивают от неожиданности. Фил предполагает, что это отличный антирефлекс, когда твоя работа заключается в том, чтобы целиться из мощного оружия в мишень на расстоянии мили, и даже твое сердцебиение может повлиять на то, попадешь ты или промажешь.   
  
— Да, — отвечает Бартон в итоге. Он смотрит на Фила с подозрением, как будто не уверен в его намерениях.  
— Мне хочется индийской еды. Тут есть неплохое местечко в шести кварталах отсюда. Я плачу.   
— Что случилось с тем, что мне два дня нельзя выходить с базы? — спрашивает Бартон, будто он ожидает западни.   
— Вы сэкономили мне два часа работы, и заслужили ужин в невраждебной обстановке, — говорит Фил, поднимаясь на ноги и застегивая пиджак. — А пирог в столовой наверху и правда не особо хорош.  
  
Бартон встает с пола, ставит книгу Фила на место.  
— Мне не нужен пропуск?  
— Вы покидаете базу под моим наблюдением, ради благополучия и улучшения морального состояния всех сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а, которые сейчас ждут в очень длинных очередях в столовой на верхнем этаже. Если кто-нибудь спросит, я скажу им что вы таким образом выражаете раскаяние и тактичность по отношению к жертвам своих действий, стараясь не попадаться им на глаза.   
  
Фил даже не пытается спрятать ухмылку. Смешинка в глазах Бартона, когда тот отвечает: «Вас понял, сэр!» — показывает, что он эту ухмылку полностью одобряет.   
  
Фил оставляет свою стопку бланков сонной секретарше, которая тщательно и тщетно пытается не зевать. Его неизменно долгий рабочий день влияет и на нее. Она не уходит раньше, чем он покинет офис. Он бы предложил ей быть более разумной, но в такие дни, как этот, полезно иметь секретаршу под рукой. Возможно, вместо этого он просто запросит для нее бонус в отделе кадров.   
  
Они без особых проблем проходят проверку безопасности и шагают шесть кварталов в приятной тишине. Бартон — на полшага позади Фила, как бесшумная, смертельно опасная тень.   
  
Когда они получают еду, Бартон ест аккуратно, но быстро, тщательно сдерживаемыми движениями человека, первый порыв которого — смести еду в рот, пока тарелка не опустела или ее не отняли. Фил читал дело Бартона и знает, что одним из главных плюсов перехода на светлую сторону для него была возможность получать трехразовое питание и зарплату, которой хватает на то, чтобы есть в ресторанчике снаружи, если еда в столовой начнет надоедать. Фил бывал без еды около дюжины раз на миссиях и раз-другой в свои студенческие дни, когда растворимая лапша кончалась раньше, чем появлялись деньги. Но никогда — настолько долго, чтобы превратить его отношение к еде в такой с трудом сдерживаемый страх, что она исчезнет, если не проглотить ее быстрее, чем от нее перестанет идти пар.   
  
Он не комментирует, просто подталкивает пшеничную лепешку-наан поближе к Бартону. Тот берет кусок с благодарной улыбкой, и использует его, чтобы вытереть каждый подтек соуса с тарелки.   
  
— Вы скучаете во время безделья, — отмечает Фил, после того, как аккуратно вытирает жир со своего рта салфеткой.   
— Разве не все так? — спрашивает Бартон.   
— Есть просто скука, а есть такая, которая побуждает человека атаковать новобранцев из снайперской засады в вентиляционной шахте, — говорит Фил. — Как вы относитесь к преподаванию?   
— Например, алгебры? — интересуется Бартон, смешно морща нос.   
— Например, стрельбы. Многим агентам стоило бы улучшить свои навыки стрельбы. Полевые агенты — это одно, но помните секретаршу, которую вы видели этим вечером? Которой я отдал бланки. Она проходила курсы по стрельбе. Так же, как и уборщики, и работники кафетерия. Каждый, кого мы принимаем на работу, учится защищать себя, но многим из этих людей некомфортно с оружием. Максимум, на что они способны, — это стрелять в неподвижную бумажную мишень. Многие из них с трудом проходят проверки. Большинству приходится раз шесть заново проходить сертификацию, потому что они неспособны просто попасть в цель.  
  
Бартон очевидно сомневается.   
  
— Я не очень-то контактный человек.  
— Вы и не обязаны быть контактным. Вы будете над ними смеяться, если они промажут? — спрашивает Фил.  
— Нет, — отвечает Бартон, выглядя слегка оскорбленным самим вопросом.   
— Тогда все в порядке. Быть прямолинейным и правдивым нормально, если вы обучаете людей навыкам, необходимым для выживания. Нет никакой причины обманывать кого-то, утверждая что у него отлично, если это не так. Я не требую, чтобы вы сделали из этих людей снайперов. Но если вы сможете сделать так, чтобы некоторые из них попадали в мишень, а не в пол, возможно, вы спасете чью-то жизнь.  
  
Рот Бартона все еще сжат в тонкую линию, а уголки губ опущены вниз, но Фил видит, что тот взвешивает это предложение.  
  
— Подумайте об этом, — мягко говорит Фил, — Попробуйте, и если не выйдет, мы найдем вам какое-нибудь другое занятие.   
— Хорошо, — отвечает Бартон, и Фил награждает его улыбкой.   
  
***  
Когда они получают счет, Бартон вытаскивает потрепанный кошелек и перебирает горсть монет. Выглядит так, будто он подсчитывает сумму в голове, вычисляя, что может себе позволить. Фил в очередной раз ощущает неловкость, вспоминая, что совсем недавно Бартон вынужден был растягивать каждый цент.   
  
— Я заплачу, — говорит Фил, вытаскивая корпоративную кредитку.  
— Нужно оставить чаевые, — бормочет Бартон, разглядывая каждую монетку по отдельности.   
— Не волнуйтесь, я все сделаю, — успокаивает его Фил.  
Бартон игнорирует его, тщательно выбирая одно-единственное пенни. Вытащив из кармана огрызок карандаша, он черкает несколько слов на чистой салфетке, и выкладывает монетку на ней, словно драгоценный камень.  
— Все, — говорит Бартон, очевидно, удовлетворившись. Он забирает последний кусок хлеба наан, и, вгрызаясь в него, поднимается и направляется в сторону выхода.   
  
«Надеюсь, это поможет», гласит его послание, и Фил, вздрогнув, внезапно вспоминает пенни, все еще лежащее в ящике его рабочего стола, вспоминает уничижительное слово «суеверие» в личном деле Бартона. Он платит за еду в некотором замешательстве, оставляет щедрые чаевые рядом с подношением Клинта и выскальзывает из ресторана, почти ожидая, что Бартон ушел без него.   
  
Бартон стоит снаружи, оперевшись на стену, и смотрит, как мелкий моросящий дождь пляшет в свете фонаря. Увидев Фила он выпрямляется и снова следует за ним, отставая на полшага.   
  
— Что это было? — рискует спросить Фил.   
— Ей это было нужно, — говорит Бартон, — Официантке.   
Фил думает о горсти монет, слишком полной, там, где другой уже вывалил бы все из кошелька на стол, в банку, или в ладонь низкооплачиваемого работника минимаркета. Он вспоминает раздумья, с которыми Бартон выбирал эту монету, писал эту записку.   
— Почему именно это пенни? — спрашивает он.   
— Оно ей подходило, — говорит Бартон, и лицо его становится таким замкнутым, почти каменным, что Фил не пристает больше, всю дорогу назад до базы.  
  
***  
Индивидуальные занятия Бартона начались без спешки, однако через некоторое время обросли тихой, но невероятной славой. Постоянные инструкторы вскоре стали отправлять к нему людей, которым не хватало уверенности или которые боялись самого вида оружия.  
  
— Это из-за звука, да? — мягко спрашивает Бартон у нервного архивариуса, забирая из его дрожащих рук положенный по стандарту «Смит-и-Вессон». Парень (хотя, чего уж там, еще совсем мальчишка), дергается и кивает, заливаясь краской.  
— Ничего страшного, так бывает, сейчас мы это исправим. Устрашающий звук — одна из причин, по которым я предпочитаю лук. Звук выстрела отвлекает, поэтому мне приходится выключать слуховой аппарат, когда я стреляю из пистолета. — Бартон улыбается, блистательно и нахально, и робкий парнишка не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
Фил, все это время находящийся в наблюдательной кабине, ругается себе под нос. Месяцами он пытался понять, почему Бартон это делает, но стоило спросить, как тот тут же менял тему.  
  
— К сожалению, тебе не позволят сдавать на квалификацию с луком, поверь мне, я пытался. Так что давай-ка попробуем вот это. — говорит Бартон, держа в руках пистолет чуть поменьше, зато с глушителем. — Баланс будет немного другой из-за лишнего веса спереди, но, может быть, приглушенный звук поможет тебе не теряться, и ты станешь стрелять точнее.  
Бартон умело поправляет парня, пока тот наконец не попадает пять раз из десяти в область радиусом шести дюймов от центра. Постепенно напряжение уходит, и к концу занятия Бартон хитро подводит его к вступлению в свою импровизированную секцию по стрельбе из лука.  
  
— Вот, держи, на удачу — говорит он, вытащив из кармана пенни и вкладывая в руку парнишки. — Тренируйся с этим — кивает он на второй пистолет, — и на следующей неделе сдашь без проблем.  
Парень уходит, покрасневший от удовольствия и даже будто набравшийся уверенности в себе.  
  
— Какой вы доброжелательный. — улыбается Фил, наблюдая за тем, как Бартон ловко и привычно разбирает и чистит оружие.  
— Я это ради вас делаю, — огрызается Бартон, недовольно поджав губы, но Фил даже и не думает повестись.  
— Я знаю. Просто наблюдал за вами некоторое время — он кивает на камеру видеонаблюдения в углу — Вы талантливый учитель.  
— Просто стараюсь мыслить нестандартно, вот и все. И слушать, что мне говорят люди, и понимать, о чем они молчат. Даже если какое-то оружие утверждено по стандартам, это не значит, что оно подойдет каждому. С техникой та же фигня.  
  
— Согласен — кивает Фил. — Вам дали повышение.  
Бартон замирает, глядя ему прямо в глаза  
— С чего бы?  
— Вы это заслужили. Директор Фьюри уже подписал приказ.  
— И что это значит?  
— На самом деле, ничего особенного. Вам повысят зарплату и уровень допуска. Задания будут более подходящими. И вам разрешат жить вне базы и приезжать на работу.   
— Как вы?  
— Как я, — кивает Фил.  
— Вы остаетесь моим куратором?  
— Да, конечно, — отвечает Фил, и сведенные напряжением плечи Бартона опускаются. — Мне кажется, мы неплохо работаем вместе, не так ли?  
— Согласен — немедленно подтверждает Бартон. — Спасибо.  
— Как я сказал, вы это заслужили. Но директор Фьюри просил передать вам, что если вы из своей секции сделаете специализированный лучный батальон Щ.И.Т.а, отказывающийся использовать что-то, кроме лука, то он вас прикончит.  
  
Бартон лающе смеется, защелкивая застежки на чехлах и убирая оружие в сейф.  
  
— Было бы шикарно — говорит он, с наслаждением представляя стройные ряды лучников в форме Щ.И.Т.  
— Вам стоит поговорить с ребятами из отдела науки и разработок, может быть, они спроектируют для вас слуховой аппарат, который сможет заглушать звук выстрела. Не полностью, конечно, но чтобы внимание не отвлекал.  
  
От его предложения Бартон снова напрягается.  
— Я нормально справляюсь. Куда целюсь — туда и попадаю.  
— Без сомнения, — говорит Фил, — но когда вы выключаете аппарат во время задания, то отключаетесь и от канала связи. А я как ваш куратор должен помогать вам в любой ситуации, а не только, когда вы используете лук. Как мне прикрывать вас, если вы меня не слышите?  
— Ну да, — все еще расстроено соглашается Бартон.  
— Это не ваша ошибка, Клинт, это условие к которому мы должны приспособиться. Вот и все.  
Бартон кивает, взъерошивает свои волосы.  
— Значит, жить вне базы, да? Думаю, мне стоит начать собираться, вдруг не успею до переезда.  
  
Шутка так себе: помимо оружия, у Бартона есть только старая гитара, стопка гражданской одежды, разбитые неуставные берцы и поношенный рюкзак, полный всякого барахла. Но Фил все равно улыбается, похлопывая Бартона по плечу.  
  
На следующее утро в лотке для входящих документов Фил обнаруживает сложенный из бумаги воздушный шарик-оригами со спрятанной внутри монеткой и подписью «Ты слушаешь, даже когда я молчу».  
  
Фил аккуратно разворачивает шарик с монеткой, а потом складывает обратно и крепко прижимает его к столу, так, чтобы потом можно было аккуратно засунуть в бумажник, прямо за водительские права. Когда он убирает бумажник в карман, его наполняет чувство, что все так, как и должно быть.  
  
Бартон находит себе невероятное, видавшее виды жилье на верхнем этаже бывшего склада, со старыми, голыми кирпичными стенами и отвратительной канализацией. Всю неделю с момента переезда он улыбается так часто, что это даже слегка пугает новобранцев. Именно по этой причине Фил приносит ему подарок на новоселье — безвкусный медный дверной ограничитель в виде Артемиды с поднятым луком и гончими вокруг нее. Восхищенный Бартон сразу водружает ее на почетное место в центре коробки из-под чая, которая служит ему кофейным столиком. Мебели в доме мало, и в основном, как кажется Филу, найдена она во время копания в мусорных баках. Но очевидно, что Бартон гордится своим собственным новым жилищем, которое он сам обустроил, и это чувство такое заразительное, что Фил быстро прикипает сердцем к этому дому.  
  
На каждом подоконнике тонкой линией выложены монетки. Фил присматривается, но не может разобрать, положил ли их Бартон наверху дверных косяков или нет.  
— Счастливые? — спрашивает он.  
— Неа, просто от насекомых, — уверенно заявляет Бартон и переводит тему.  
  
***  
— Расскажешь мне про монетки, Клинт? — тихо спрашивает Фил.  
Они так близко, будто любовники, Фил почти касается губами его уха. Вполне возможно, они сегодня погибнут, прямо здесь, далеко от дома, от квартирки Клинта и рабочего стола Фила со стоящей на нем банкой из-под джема, набитой монетками, которые оставлял ему Клинт. Иногда в благодарность за что-то, иногда — просто так. Вполне возможно, они сегодня погибнут, так что Фил поддается желанию называть его Клинтом и думать о нем, как о Клинте, а не как о Бартоне, агенте или важном козыре.  
  
— Все равно не поверишь, — вздыхает Клинт, сонный от контузии и медикаментов. Его разыскивают, кто-то, где-то, но не здесь. Они не знают про Фила, не знают, что он не просто наемник с загребущими руками, сунувший нос в дела картеля. Они сломали Клинту пальцы на одной руке, и Фил не рискнул вправлять их, даже понимая, что это грозит Бартону еще большей болью впоследствии и долгой реабилитацией.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — бормочет Фил — Они все счастливые?  
— Не все. Некоторые — нет. Но у каждой своя энергетика, накопленная от людей и от времени. Некоторые блестят так ярко, переливаются разными цветами, что смотреть больно, понимаешь? Все разные. Не только монет касается... Но те, что дома — да...  
  
— Когда ты дал мне первую монету, то сказал, чтобы я берег ее, — напоминает Фил, когда ему кажется, что Клинт «поплыл».  
  
— Ты бережешь ее — она бережет тебя. Ты мне доверился.  
— Доверился. И доверяю. А те, что на подоконниках и над дверьми?  
— Ненавижу тараканов, — хмурится Клинт — Частенько ночевал в хреновых местах... Много насекомых... Много грызунов... Достало. Любопытных людей тоже отпугивает, кстати.  
  
Смешок Фила щекочет его шею.  
— А те, что ты даешь людям?  
— Не знаю, правда это или нет, — мечтательно произносит Клинт, — но если так, и они могут стать счастливыми для кого-то, почему бы их не отдать?  
— И правда.  
  
Почти перед самым рассветом Клинт проваливается в забытье, а через два часа их забирает эвакуационный отряд. Фил остается с ним и смотрит, как врачи накладывают шины на раздробленные пальцы Клинта, и как тот, мокрый от пота и белый как снег, матерится себе под нос. Когда они заканчивают, Фил легонько касается волос Клинта, и тот поворачивается к нему, утыкаясь лбом в его шею, опаляя ее рваным дыханием.  
  
Клинт теперь надолго выведен из строя, пока срастаются его пальцы и идет реабилитация. Однако он продолжает обучать, ведет секцию стрельбы из лука и не доставляет никаких проблем. По крайней мере, не делает ничего такого, что могло бы вывести Фила из себя.  
  
Бартон добавляет еще две монеты в растущую коллекцию Фила: израильскую агору с волнистыми краями и тремя пшеничными колосьями посередине и австралийский цент с маленьким опоссумом. И та, и другая давно выведены из обращения: одна стала ненужной из-за инфляции, другую заменили.   
  
Поцарапанная алюминиевая агора совсем невесома, будто подделка. Медный цент вытерся почти до гладкого состояния, оттого, что Клинт постоянно его касался.  
  
«Разные места — разные монеты» — написал Клинт.  
  
Фил сжимает обе монеты в ладонях, закрывает глаза, пытаясь почувствовать что-нибудь, но металл остается холодным и молчаливым. Есть какая-то причина, по которой Клинт собирает эти монеты.  
  
Они безмолвны с Филом, но не с Клинтом.  
  
Клинт говорил, что некоторые из них сияют, переливаясь разными цветами.  
Знать бы, как они выглядят в его глазах, что он видит, когда ищет монеты в фонтанах, как скудная сдача из супермаркета говорит с ним.  
  
***  
  
А потом случается Будапешт, откуда Клинт возвращается в кандалах, с позором и с одним сопутствующим грузом.  
  
К счастью, Наташа Романова может оказаться весьма ценным активом, если Клинту удастся оправдать свои действия. Так что репутация Фила не пострадает, хотя его стол и грозит сломаться под тяжестью бумаг. Фил готов поклясться, что половину этих форм составил собственноручно Ник Фьюри, чтобы выразить степень своего недовольства.   
  
— Привет, — тихо произносит Клинт, стоя в дверях. Его выпустили из заключения, но надели на него электронный браслет, который, скорее всего, ограничивает его доступ к нижним уровням. Фил не представляет, как все это будет работать, учитывая, что Клинт живет за пределами базы, но подозревает, что ответ на этот вопрос кроется в одном из файлов на его столе.   
  
— Я просто...  
Фил, даже не глядя, поднимает палец, и Клинт замолкает, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. А потом делает еще одну попытку.  
  
— То есть, это все?  
— Да, — отрезает Фил.  
— Я мог бы...  
— Нет, агент. Это будет неуместно, — Пусть Фил все еще зол, он немедленно жалеет о сказанном.  
— Понял, сэр, — рапортует Клинт и исчезает.  
  
Фил безрадостно разгребает Пизанскую Бюрократическую Башню чуть ли не до девяти вечера, когда в кабинете снова появляется Клинт. С собой он приносит сумку, забитую божественно пахнущей едой на вынос.  
  
— Тебе запрещено покидать территорию базы, — хмурится Фил.  
— Я попросил Девона вывести меня, — спокойно отзывается Клинт. Клинт помог Девону перепройти аттестацию после ранения в плечо, которое привело к потере чувствительности левой руки. Ему уже никогда не стать полевым агентом, как он мечтал, но его острый ум пригодился антитеррористической группе, и за это Девон считает себя обязанным Клинту.  
  
— Я занят, — ворчит Фил.  
— Вы не ели еще с самолета. Отдельные сухпайки не в счет, — с этими словами Клинт выкладывает на край стола коробочки с едой и пластиковые ложки-вилки.  
— Сухпайки — это удобно, — отзывается Фил, но его желудок предательски урчит.  
— Пожалуйста, поешьте.  
  
Фил говорит себе, что делает это только потому, что Клинт выглядит таким измученным, и берет ближайшую к себе коробочку.  
— Ты мог довериться мне, — говорит Фил, доев курицу в сливочно-томатном соусе и отложив суп-пюре из бобовых.  
— Я знаю, — Клинт корчит гримасу.  
— Я бы подстраховал.  
— Я знаю.  
— Тогда почему?  
— Я не хотел вас беспокоить, — говорит Клинт, и пусть это не может полностью все исправить, Фил чувствует себя уже не так тоскливо. Однажды привязанность все же одержит верх над недоверием.  
  
Когда агент Романова проходит проверку и становится частью команды, Клинт дарит ей ожерелье из шести пенни, подвешенных на тонкую серебристую проволоку. Фил убеждает себя, что ничуть не ревнует, что все в порядке.   
  
***  
  
Если тандем Фила и Клинта был легендарным, то с приходом Наташи они приобретают дурную славу.   
  
На бумаге они «ударная группа Дельта»: высокоточное оружие ЩИТа, предназначенное для самых сложных заданий с повышенным риском.  
  
В реальности Фил по-прежнему заполняет документы. Клинт все так же помогает пугливым курсантам пройти аттестацию. Наташа проносится по помещениям ЩИТа так, словно была тут всегда, и заводит в тренажерном зале пугающую дружбу с Мелиндой Мэй.  
  
Фил на восемьдесят пять процентов уверен, что у Клинта и Наташи что-то вроде «дружбы с привилегиями». Поскольку Наташа уже получила уровень допуска, соответствующий ее навыкам, то о злоупотреблении служебным положением ни с чьей стороны речь не идет, так что Фил говорит себе, что его это не касается. В любом случае, это никак не влияет на их эффективность и не угрожает их совместной работе в поле. Они постоянно подвергают себя опасности и каждый раз возвращают друг друга домой. У Наташи даже есть целый набор нежных, едва заметных улыбок для Клинта. Их не видит никто, кроме Фила.  
  
— Ты любишь его, — однажды Фил все-таки озвучивает это. Они трясутся на голом железе в бронетранспортере. Клинт отсыпается после трех бессонных суток, его голова покоится на коленях Наташи, а она легонько гладит его короткие волосы.  
— Любовь для детей, — отвечает Наташа, не отрывая взгляда от бледного лица Клинта. — Я просто многим ему обязана.  
— И это все?  
— Это все, — говорит Наташа, но осторожно придерживает голову Клинта, когда их начинает трясти, и не отпускает, пока все не прекращается.   
  
Фил засовывает руку в карман и касается потертой одноцентовой монетки, которую постоянно носит с собой. Она теплая и знакомая, и каким-то образом успокаивает.   
Хотя бы настолько, чтобы не ослабеть из-за острого приступа тоски.  
  
***  
  
Когда Фила покидает все: дыхание, сердцебиение, жизнь — у него в кармане нет карточек с Капитаном Америка. Они заботливо обернуты защитной пленкой и спрятаны в его шкафчике в ожидании автографа от человека, изображенного на них.   
  
Зато в его кармане лежит потертая иностранная монетка, которая почти ничего не стоит. Когда медики констатируют смерть и пакуют его тело в мешок, чтобы отправить в морг, монетка выскальзывает из кармана и катится по выбоине мостика Хелликариера. В конце концов, разогнавшись, она оказывается снаружи. Люк после падения клетки Халка закрылся неплотно, и этого хватает, чтобы монетка выскользнула сквозь щелку.   
  
Монетка падает, падает, падает — будто бы целую вечность, пока наконец не ныряет в море, которое поглощает ее навеки.  
  
***  
  
— Мне нравится ваше задротское логово, — заявляет Клинт. Он сидит на столе Фила в его кабинете в Автобусе и раскладывает пенни с несвойственной ему сосредоточенностью.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Фил. — Тебя не должно здесь быть. Ты вообще не должен знать обо мне.  
— Увидел вас на YouTube, вы успокаивали «живую бомбу», — усмехается Клинт.  
— Наш технический отдел изъял все записи, — уверенно говорит Фил.  
— Что же, недостаточно быстро, чтобы скрыться от ДЖАРВИСа, — отвечает Клинт. — Где вы хранили все это барахло? Кабинет в Щ.И.Т.е был совершенно безликий и не выдавал в вас гика.  
— Дома. Когда я... умер, все отправилось на склад, — Фил кривится. — Я скучал по этому, так что забрал кое-что сюда.  
  
Клинт даже отрывается от своего занятия, когда Фил запинается.  
— Вы умерли, — и это не вопрос, а утверждение.   
— Всего на восемь секунд, но казалось, что это было...  
— Дольше, — заканчивает за него Клинт. — Гораздо дольше.  
— Да. Дольше. Никто не верит мне, когда я говорю об этом.  
— Я верю, — отзывается Клинт. — Они новые. Ваши, но новые.  
  
Банка пустеет, все монетки из нее теперь выложены на столе Фила. Они старые и тусклые, поцарапанные и потертые, источенные временем. На них разные даты, некоторые — еще из шестидесятых.  
  
— В них нет энергии, — тихо говорит Клинт. — И нет цвета. Как будто бы я первый, кто их коснулся.  
— Это невозможно.  
Клинт лишь пожимает плечами.  
— Однажды я сорвался с каната. Мне было пятнадцать, и я был идиотом. Ходил без страховки. Я должен был свернуть шею или хотя бы переломать ноги, но отделался лишь россыпью удивительно ярких синяков.  
Клинт начинает собирать монетки и по одной кладет обратно в банку.  
— Тогда у меня на шее болтался цент с летящим орлом. Не смотрите на меня так, — усмехается Клинт. — Я нашел его в грязи, когда мы крепили купол циркового шатра, и я чертовски измучился, пока сверлил в нем дырку. Я понятия не имел о его ценности. Мне просто понравилось, как он выглядел, и как он сиял на солнце, хотя его и отчеканили больше ста лет назад. Он по-прежнему остается одной из самых сверкающих монет из всех, что я видел.  
  
— Я упал вместе с ней, и внезапно монета померкла. Будто чистый лист, — продолжает Клинт, и уголки его губ опускаются, выдавая грусть и сожаление. — Думаю, от этого мне было больнее, чем от синяков. До сих пор больнее.  
— Но их же не было при мне, — шепчет Фил, наблюдая за тем, как монетки одна за одной ложатся в банку. — Я хранил их столе на базе, далеко от Хелликарриера.  
— Не важно. Они все равно были ваши, и вам была нужна их помощь. Вся, какую они только могли дать. И они охотно помогли, — Клинт трясет банку, монеты перемешиваются и ложатся на дно.  
  
— Я потерял опоссума, — признается Фил. — Он лежал у меня в кармане, когда все произошло, но, когда мне вернули личные вещи, его там уже не было.  
Клинт не выглядит ни расстроенным, ни обеспокоенным, лишь улыбается.  
  
— Все в порядке, я найду вам еще одну такую.  
— А что мне делать с этими? — спрашивает Фил, указывая на банку.  
— Ну, теперь они на самом деле ваши. Можете сохранить их из сентиментальности, вреда не будет. Просто перебирайте их, чтобы они снова накапливали энергию. Или же, — Клинт вручает банку Филу, — можете начать раздавать их. Разбрасывайте их по всему миру, чтобы они собрали энергию от самых разных людей. Когда они зарядятся полностью, возможно, вернутся к вам.  
  
Клинт обхватывает ладони Фила и несильно сжимает их, так что они оба держат банку с монетами, зажатую между ними. Руки у Клинта теплые, сухие и грубые, Фил чувствует запах меди от монет: едкий и металлический, как у крови.   
  
— Второе, — говорит Фил и сам слышит, как сбилось его дыхание. — Я выбираю второе.   
  
Вместо ответа Клинт дарит ему теплую и ободряющую улыбку, которую Фил невольно повторяет.   
  
— Думаю, мне пора, — вдруг говорит Клинт. — Скоро вернутся ваши цыплятки, и, как вы уже сказали, меня не должно здесь быть.  
  
— Знаешь, теперь... Тебя не должно здесь быть, но ты здесь. Я не могу ничего обещать, но, возможно, когда я буду тут, то постараюсь навестить тебя. Мы могли бы поужинать.   
— Да, — тут же отзывается Клинт. — С радостью.  
— Индийская кухня?  
— Отлично. Будьте осторожны. — Клинт притягивает Фила в короткое, но крепкое объятье и действует так уверенно, что Фил просто не может не податься навстречу.   
  
Клинт выскальзывает из Автобуса словно тень, будто его тут никогда и не было, но после него в самом центре стола остается одинокий цент. В отличие от старых монет, этот блистает свежеотлитой медью и сияет так, что Фил видит на нем отпечатки пальцев, когда подбирает его. Цент не просто выглядит новым — он отчеканен в этом году. Записка, оставленная под ним, гласит: «На будущее».   
  
Фил прячет монетку во внутренний карман. Она совсем невесомая и такая тонкая, что не заметна через ткань, но Филу приятно просто от одной мысли, что она там.   
  
И когда он тянется за первым листом из стопки, то ловит себя на том, что улыбается.


End file.
